


twice-blessed silk rope

by jaegermighty



Series: Indiana Jones Disapproves of This Nonsense [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Arthur is Indiana Jones, Comment Fic, Eames is Eames, M/M, Running From Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm afraid," Eames says carefully, cocking his gun, "this is where we part ways, darling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	twice-blessed silk rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekat/gifts).



"I'm afraid," Eames says carefully, cocking his gun, "this is where we part ways, darling."

Arthur glares as venomously as one can when one is tied to an altar with twice-blessed silk rope. "You're a gentleman, truly, Eames," he drawls sarcastically. "You could at least leave me my gun."

Eames smiles, lifting the manuscript out of Arthur's knapsack and settling it into his own with infinite care. "Now that would be just a silly move on my part," he says breezily. 

Arthur glares some more. "There are Nazis crawling all over this mountain, Eames," he hisses.

"Which is why I must be going," Eames says briskly, lifting Arthur's ammo and slipping it into his own jacket pocket, rummaging through the rest of the knapsack, taking out little odds and ends and adding them to his collection. 

Arthur huffs in irritation. "You're just going to leave me here," he says flatly. "Tied up, unarmed, helpless."

"I would hardly call you helpless, my dear," Eames replies. "Besides, I'll leave you your very impressive collection of knives - really, Arthur, these are impressive," he muses, lifting Arthur's Chinese dagger-axe up to the dim light and studying it admiringly. "Qin dynasty, very nice," he murmurs.

"You can have it if you cut me free," Arthur offers impulsively.

Eames smirks, setting it back in Arthur's knapsack pointedly. "I have a few of those at home," he says dismissively.

Arthur grits his teeth. "You'll never get out of here without me," he tries. "You know Wagner's at the base of the trail. He's waiting for you."

"I shall lead him on a merry chase," Eames replies gaily, darting forward to brush the back of one hand over Arthur's hair gently. Arthur shivers and refuses to shrink away from the touch. "Until next time, dear heart? I hear Egypt is wonderful this time of year."

Arthur glares. "If you crash my dig I will murder you," he says angrily. "It's bad enough you - they belong in museums, Eames, not on the black market."

Eames just smiles silkily, already backing away, slowly swallowed up by the shadows. "Be careful on your way down the North pass, love," he says, "there's a nest of cobras halfway down."

Arthur swallows thickly and thuds his head against the stone altar as Eames disappears completely, leaving disarray in his wake, as always. _Marcus is going to kill him,_ he thinks.

"Fucking hell," he says. He hears something that might be laughter, echoing off the bare walls of the cavern, but he can't be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: _what about that Sherlock-Indiana Jones crossover?_ So I wrote her Inception fic, of course.


End file.
